Nakatsu's girl
by AccentFetish
Summary: Nakatsu is my favorite character! he will get the girl! i just havent decided what girl he should get yet, hmmm... SECOND ALTERNET ENDING IS DONE! IT'S BETTER THEN THE TWO BEFORE IT!
1. Jealousy

Nakatsu is my favorite character and I hate how Hisaya Nakajo is always picking on him! He is a lot cooler then Sano. I was looking through a picture gallery and there were only pictures of Sano with his stomach showing and that disgusted me! Okay well after reading volume 5 I think I have a good idea for a story, here it goes!

Disclaimer- I don't own Hana-Kimi, if I did Nakatsu would be the one getting the girls.

Something was happening at Osaka that no one on earth would every guess, Nakatsu had a girlfriend! Noe and Sekime were completely jealous of course. Everyone was shocked but no one as much as himself.

She had confessed her love to him after a soccer game and after some thought he called her up and told her that he would be her boyfriend. Of course he still couldn't get Mizuki out of his head. Even when he was with Komari Imaike.

She had been acting weird ever since he had called Komari up. He didn't understand, after all Mizuki had told him to except her offer right away. Now Sano was always happy and smiling and Mizuki was always down in the dumps, it was weird.

He liked his girlfriend though. She was cute and sweet. She always wanted to her about what he had done that day and always listened when he complained. She didn't care if he didn't have enough money to take her to the movies every week and she always came to his soccer games.

Nakatsu was told every day that he was so lucky to have the perfect girlfriend so in love with him. The only thing that bugged him was that whenever Komari was there Mizuki always made an excuse to leave. It was like she didn't like her or something.

One day he decided to confront his friend. "Mizuki, I have to talk to you." He said barging into her dorm room. "What's up?" she asked. Nakatsu looked up at Sano. "Can I speak to you alone?" he asked. "Sure." They left the room and headed to the cafeteria.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked sitting down. "Why don't you like my girlfriend?" he went right to the point. "I don't not like her. What would make you think that?" she didn't look him in the eye.

"You always leave when she's around and you act as if she isn't around even when she is. What is up with you?" "I don't know I'm sorry. Please tell Komari that I am sorry if I was sending the message that I don't like her. I didn't even notice what I was doing."

But in truth she did know what she was doing and she didn't like Komari. She didn't know why but she just didn't. Maybe she was feeling over protective of Nakatsu or something like that. Whatever it was she was going to ask Doctor Umeda about it right away.

"Doctor!" she said barging in to his office. Apparently he had gotten used to her constant barging in and didn't even drop his papers this time! "What is it this time?" he asked sitting down a cross from where the girl stood.

"I have a major problem! I think something is wrong with me!" she said yelling. "What is it this time? Did someone discover that you are really a girl or something?" she shook her head. "No, it's not like that."

He waited for her to continue. "I think I hate Nakatsu's girlfriend but I don't know why. You're an expert at these things, what is wrong with me!" he sat there in silence for a moment.

"When you see them together, what do you feel?" "What do I feel? Um, sometimes I get really uncomfortable and I can't stand to be there anymore or else I will burst!" Doctor Umeda nodded his head.

"I see. Has the girl ever said anything to you to make you angry at her or to not like her?" She shook her head. "Never, she is a nice girl." Her voice got sort of quiet as she said that. "It is really simple Mizuki! You are jealous!"

Her eyes got really big. She couldn't believe that he had said that. How could she be jealous? She didn't love Nakatsu! She loved Sano! What was there to be jealous of? But then she thought about it for a second.

Nakatsu was hot and he was always there when she needed him. He was the one who found her and Sano when they fell into that cave type thing after Makita. She had never thanked him for that, she only thanked Sano.

He was there when those guys in dorm 1 kidnapped her. Now that she thought about it she hadn't thanked him for that either and he had done most of the work, Sano only beat-up one of those guys.

When Nakao had been putting tacks in her shoes and bleaching her shoes and stuff like that Nakatsu was worried for her but Sano acted like no one was out to get her. He had even convinced her for awhile that nothing was happening.

She had been giving al the credit for what both of the friends had been doing for her to he room mate only. Nakatsu even had a better personality. He was always happy and cheerful and always looking out for her. Sano had only just recently started to become cheerful and as for looking out for he acted like he just didn't care at times.

As she walked back to her room she thought of all the times that she had left Nakatsu all alone and he was still her friend. Like back at there summer job she practically left him alone with Kagurazaka's sister the whole time. It's a miracle he was still her friend after all the times she neglected him.

'Maybe I am jealous, maybe I really do like him more then I thought I did. But I love Sano! How can it be that I also love his best friend?' when she got back to her dorm Sano was asleep on his bed after a hard day of practicing.

She looked at him and smiled, he was so cute. But then she thought of her friend next door. It didn't matter if she did like him though. He was taken and even if she did want to take him for herself she couldn't because she had to pretend to be a boy.

That hadn't stopped her from loving Sano but she would make it stop her from loving Nakatsu. It wouldn't be right; she came here for Sano and wouldn't settle for less. 'But what if he isn't less? What if he I his equal or superior?' she shuttered at the thought.

She sat on her bed and tried to do her home work. When she was almost done the one and only entered the dorm waking her roommate up instantly. "Geez! Haven't you heard you knocking?" he asked getting up.

"Oh, sorry. But its game time and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come." Mizuki faked a smile and practically dragged Sano there. Komari saved them both seats. She watched as her friend got a good luck kiss before the game, she didn't want to feel the sickness she did in the pit of her stomach.

"He is a great player. I wonder how he got so good." Komari said trying to have a conversation. "Lots of practice." Mizuki said coldly. She didn't mean to be rude but she couldn't help it.

The girl looked at the ground and Mizuki felt really bad as if she had just hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" "Nakatsu said that you didn't hate me and that you would like me in time. I don't think you will ever like me! I'm sorry if your friend isn't spending as much time as he used to with you but don't hate me because of it!"

Komari walked away to find another place to sit away from her. "What was that all about?" Sano asked. "I don't know." "You're lying." She didn't say anything else. "Mizuki, you can tell m anything." She shook her head and also walked away.

He was hurt. She didn't trust him with whatever it was that she was hiding. 'Why the hell can't she trust me! Did Komari do something wrong but she doesn't want to tell anyone? Could it be possible that Nakatsu did something wrong? Discovered her secret or something? That must be it!'

**Preview of the next chapter**

Sano walked up to Nakatsu. "We need to talk. It's about Mizuki." The other boy nodded and waked with his friend out to the track field. "I know you know that Mizuki is really girl."

He he he! Where could he get an idea like that? Sano has a big mouth in this story. Oh but just to make it clear, I don't hate the high jumper. I just really like everyone else a lot better for Mizuki.


	2. A girl like her

I find it funny how this is the second alternate ending I'm making for this story. The first ending I didn't like because of Sano and the last one because… Well it sucked. If any of this sounds familiar because I didn't change much, only a little bit in the end.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hana-kimi, I'm not that talented.

Osaka had won the soccer game with Nakatsu scoring the final goal. Back at the dorms there was a celebration party. Mostly everyone was drunk within the first hour of the party. Sano didn't drink anything; he had too much on his mind.

Mizuki was avoiding him for no reason and Komari was avoiding her and Nakatsu. Sano was pissed to think that his friend knew Mizuki's secret and that it might be possible that he might be black mailing her.

After most of the people had passed out Sano walked up to Nakatsu. "We need to talk. It's about Mizuki." The other boy nodded and waked with his friend out to the track field. "I know you know that Mizuki is really girl."

The look on his friends face didn't change; he was drunk and didn't understand what he was saying. "I know you know that Mizuki, my roommate is really a girl!" He repeated. "Mizuki? Mizuki's a boy! Shows how much you know Mr. hot shot."

It was comical how much he was swaying. Sano's face revealed a look of pure terror. 'He didn't know! Shit! I'm so stupid! Good thing he is drunk, I hope he doesn't remember this tomorrow. Wait, then why doesn't she like Komari?'

He never thought of what he would do if she fell in love with someone else. He had just discovered that he wanted her by his side recently. He wouldn't be able to take it if she loved anyone else, especially if it was Nakatsu.

He would rather lose her all together then to his best friend. An idea struck him. If he couldn't have her, no one in Japan would! But then he regained his senses and walked back to there room solemnly.

Mizuki was already there. He avoided eye contact with the cross dresser and crawled into bed. She didn't say a word like she normally did. She just sat there at the desk staring into nothingness. Right before he fell into a deep sleep Sano wished that she would go back to normal.

When he awoke the next day his wish didn't come true. Even though he knew it wouldn't he had hoped that this time there would be an exception. She was already dressed and waiting for him when he entered the bathroom.

They silently walked together to class. Sano was wondering why Noe and Sekime hadn't tagged along like usual. They were always there walking with them. He watched Mizuki. She looked as if she wanted someone else walking by her side. The silent rejection hurt the high jumper.

When they got to class everyone was there before them. Apparently they hadn't felt like waiting. Nakatsu looked as if he was trying hard to remember something. He walked up to Sano after there first hour.

"Sano, last night, did you tell me something about Mizuki? I can't remember what you said. I got this major hang over…" "I didn't say anything." He said cutting him off and walking away.

Nakatsu frowned. He remembered Sano telling him that he wanted to talk to him about Mizuki, after that it was all blank. Why was he denying it? What did he tell him? 'Sano, why can't you just be man and tell me.'

Over the rest of the day he tried remembering. He had read somewhere in a magazine that if you focus on your surrounding memories that you will eventually remember. Finally at soccer practice it hit him, literally.

He had been concentrating so hard he didn't see the ball that was heading right towards his face. After he got hit he remembered although it was a little hazy. "I know you know that Mizuki is really girl."

He almost died when he remembered the conversation. Sano knew Mizuki was a girl and didn't tell him! 'I'm gonna kill that bastered! I thought I was gay for over a year and he didn't tell me! He was keeping her all to himself!'

He rushed out of practice with no excuse to give his coach. He was so happy but so betrayed. He had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend now so it didn't matter. He ran over to where he saw his 'friend" sleeping under a tree.

He shook him awake. "Why didn't you tell me! Sano, I'm gonna kill you!" they started to fight each other. Nakatsu with year's worth on relief and anger on his side and Sano with not even a week of desertion on his.

They were an equal match until Mizuki came to break up the fight. The soccer player had a bloody nose and the high jumper had large bruise on his cheek and a scratch on his neck. Te girl had no clue why they were fighting each other.

"What's going on!" she asked alarmed. "Nothing." "That's easy for you to say! You knew this whole time didn't you?" "It doesn't matter you have Komari!" The girl was confused about what was gong on.

"You just wanted her all for your self! You didn't even care if any one else was suffering because you kept it a secret!" "What are you two talking about?" Mizuki finally managed to ask.

"You know what Nakatsu? It doesn't matter for 2 reasons. 1, you have a girlfriend and 2, she doesn't love me anymore! She loves you now. Congratulations." Sano walked away. Mizuki was getting impatient.

"Will someone please tell me what that was about? Who loves you?" He looked up to the girl. "When did you get here?" he asked. She comically fell down. "What was that all about? Why were you and Sano fighting?" she asked for the final time fuming.

"I know you're really a girl Mizuki. That's why we were fighting." She froze. "W- Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" she asked. "Sano told me while I was drunk last night. I just remembered. How come you could him but not me?"

"But I didn't tell him! I mean, if it was true I wouldn't have told him." He looked away. "Yeah, I get it. You still don't trust me enough to tell me even though I already know. I guess I really am not your friend."

He walked away in the opposite direction his former friend went. She just sat there on the ground confused. As Nakatsu walked into town he couldn't help remembering something that Sano had told him.

"She doesn't love me anymore! She loves you now." Why the hell would he say that? She didn't even want him to know her secret, why love him? He found himself at Komari's house.

There was an envelope on the door for him. He opened it and started to read the letter inside.

Nakatsu, you might have found it strange that I confessed my love to you when I did. This is what this letter is about. I really do like you and being your girlfriend was the best thing that could ever happen to me. But I am moving out of Japan. You always said how it was hard enough to keep in touch with your parents back in Osaka, so I never told you. I didn't want to pressure you make a promise to stay in touch when I know that there is no way you can keep it. I want you to love the next girl who confesses her love to you with the utmost sincerity. I knew that there really was someone else that you liked but I was flattered that you accepted my offer and loved me anyways. One day… I will come back to check on you. Tell Mizuki that I'm sorry for whatever I did to make him hate me.

Komari

He sat down on her porch and just started to cry. She was gone and he never got to tell her that he really did like her and that he would miss her. She was perfect and he never appreciated her when he had the chance.

He thought of Mizuki and Sano. Now that he knew the whole truth he knew that they deserved to b together. He also knew that he wouldn't let Komari go that easily. 'If you truly love some one let them go.'

He loved Mizuki but she wasn't meant to be with him. She was meant to be with Sano. He called both of them up and told them to meet him at the park. He wasn't sure if they would come but hoped they would, thy needed to hear what he had to say.

The cross dresser came first, in a more girly out fit. She looked scarred as she approached him. "You were right, I really am a girl." She was about to say something else but Sano arrived.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. "I wanted to announce that after graduation I will be going after Komari. She moved away today and didn't tell me because she thought that I would feel pressured."

Mizuki and Sano both looked surprised. "But graduation is only a week away! You can't be leaving!" Mizuki shouted. Both his friends looked hurt. "Look before I leave I wanted to make sure something happened,"

"Mizuki, ever since I met you I have loved you. But before today I would try and ignore my feelings because I knew I wasn't gay. Now I know that my feelings were okay to have because you are a girl." She smiled as he held her hands. The high jumper looked like he was about to leave.

"But you need to remember why you came to Japan in the first place. You will always love Sano, just as I will always love Komari. I didn't treat her like I should have but I will make it up to her. You and Sano are meant to be."

"But you said that you loved me…" she started off. "Yeah Nakatsu, you said you loved her. How can you leave for another when you finally have her?" Sano asked with a hint of venom.

"It is only a current love. You two have been assigned to be together from the gods! I won't be in the picture next week. Actually I have decided to leave the day after tomorrow. The school won't mind if I graduate early. Actually I think that they will be relived that they don't have to spend more money on the graduation ceremony."

Mizuki looked as if she was about to cry. "I don't want to say good bye." She whispered. Nakatsu smiled. "You won't have to. I'm coming to your wedding. I expect to be the best man Sano so don't even think about asking Noe or Sekime!"

He took one of Mizuki's hands and one of Sano's hands and he placed them on each other. "You two will be what I want me and Komari to be one day when I find her." Mizuki looked up to Sano who smiled at her but she knew something was wrong. The girl pulled her hand away and ran away crying.

The boys watched her go. Nakatsu put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I really am." The high jumper nodded. "I know, Nakatsu. You… You deserve to have a girl like her too." Nakatsu looked up to the sky. "I already do."

The end

Okay so I only changed like 2 paragraphs but this is the ending I was picturing when I first wrote this story. Tell me what you think! –smile-


End file.
